This invention relates to a collapsible stringed musical instrument. In particular, this invention relates to a collapsible guitar and finds particular use as a practice instrument for guitar students which may be conveniently packed for travel. The guitar includes an elongated body having four pivotable supports which in their open position approximate the support areas of a full size classical guitar. The guitar has a neck which may be conveniently coupled to and uncoupled from the elongated body.
Collapsible or foldable stringed musical instruments, including guitars, have been known in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,191,085 to Latwin, 4,201,108 to Bunker, 3,204,510 to Hopf, 4,073,211 to Jorgensen, 350,693 to Mustil and Des. 249,387 to Hart, each disclose various stringed musical instrument structures which are collapsible, foldable or have removable parts. However, none of these prior instruments provides a structure having supports which are pivotedly affixed to an elongated body and a neck which may be coupled or uncoupled to the body. Thus none of the prior structures successfully provides an instrument which may conveniently collapse for ease of packing in travel and opened to form an instrument having support areas which approximate a full size instrument.